Waking The Demon
by HWinchester
Summary: "Meu demônio interior acabou de acordar..." - SongFic


Andando traqüilamente pelo corredor da escola como sempre sozinho com as mãos no bolso, fones nos ouvidos e a mochila nas costas, paro em frente ao meu armário e começo a digitar a senha para poder pegar meu livros que preciso para a próxima aula e logo depois que volto a fecha-lo lá estava ele atrás de mim. O mais novo manda chuva da escola. Me pegou pelo braço e começou a me prensar nos armários falando coisas como "você é um lixo" "seu idiota". Sua namorada só revirava os olhos como se estivesse sem paciência. 

Ela chama sua atenção então ele me larga e me diz "até mais ótario" e sai levando-a pela cintura. Depois que eles sairam voltei a abrir meu armário e risquei no calendário o primeiro dia da semana, agora era só esperar.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**2, 3, 4**

_NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_2, 3, 4_

Não posso fazer nada a não ser aguentar firme e esperar, pois eles vão pagar principalmente ele. Até na sala de aula eu não tenho sossego. Lá estão os "populares" me tocando as malditas bolinhas de papeis, puxando meu colete e eu só na minha tentando presta atenção na aula.

**Helpless, **

**My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside, **

**You sealed your demise when you took what was mine **

**Don't try and stop me from avenging this world, **

**No voice to be heard.**

_Paralisado _

_Meus olhos estão sangrando por dentro de medo, _

_Você selou o seu fim quando você tomou o que foi meu _

_Não tente me parar de vingar este mundo _

_Nenhuma voz a ser ouvida._

O que fazer quando você é só? tentar lutar? iria perder sem ao menos tocá-los. Ele me pegou junto com seus seguidores e me levaram arrastado até os chuveiros, me tocaram no chão e ligaram a água para cair me mim e o pior começaram a tocar meus cadernos, estojo e até mesmo meu notbook que estava na minha mochila. Bem, agora estou aqui no chão todo molhado em quanto lá se iam eles rindo de mim. Encostado aos azulejos pessando em como eu sofro por causa deles, mas é só questão de um pouco de paciência e logo ele vai pagar.

**Waking The Demon, **

**Where'd ya run to? **

**Walking in shadows, **

**Watch the blood flow, **

**There's no much longer so don't try and fight, **

**Your bodies weakening walk to the light, **

**Those painful times so alone so ashamed, **

**I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain, **

_Acordando o demônio _

_Para onde você correu? _

_Caminhando nas sombras _

_Observando o sangue correr _

_Lá não é muito mais longe,então não tente e não lute, _

_Seu corpo enfraquece caminhando na luz, _

_Esses tempos dolorosos,tão sozinho e envergonhado _

_Eu não estou voltando, não tem nada para ganhar,_

A cada dia piora, eu mal posso me levantar para entregar a minha prova para a professora que quando volto pro meu lugar lá estava ele com o pé em minha frente fazendo eu cair e todos voltarem a rir de mim. Lá estou eu de novo marcando os dias no calendário e a cada dia que passa mais próximo fica para isso tudo acabar. Mas até lá ele continuara a me maltratar.

**Caution there's just no limits to the boundaries you push **

**I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind **

**There's no escape from this rage that I fell **

**Nothing is real,**

_Cuidado há justamente nenhum fim aos limites que você pressiona _

_Avisei você mas você apenas acabo com a minha mente _

_Não tem como escapar dessa raiva que eu sinto _

_Nada é real,_

Aaah! gritar era a única opção que tinha no momento e espera ele acabar com seu divertimento. Mais uma vez ele chamou seu grupinho que me levaram para o vestiário e me deitaram num dos bancos segurando meus braços e pernas. Ele pos o sabonete numas das toalhas e enrrolou, logo depois com o mesmo começou a me bater com o sabonete enrrolado no estômago. Ele estava se divertindo com minha desgraça, maldito. Depois de um tempo ele e os amigos se foram rindo, me sentei e fiquei a pensar o porque de sempre ser eu? Não tinha resposta para minha pergunta só sabia que já estava perto e o bom é que ele será um a menos para me preocupar.

**Waking The Demon, **

**Where'd ya run to? **

**Walking in shadows, **

**Watch the blood flow, **

**There's no much longer so don't try and fight, **

**Your bodies weakening walk to the light, **

**Those painful times so alone so ashamed, **

**I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain,**

_Acordando o demônio _

_Para onde você correu? _

_Caminhando nas sombras _

_Observando o sangue correr _

_Lá não é muito mais longe,então não tente e não lute, _

_Seu corpo enfraquece caminhando na luz, _

_Esses tempos dolorosos,tão sozinho e envergonhado _

_Eu não estou voltando, não tem nada para ganhar,_

Nas sombras eu me encontrava olhando-a entrar no carro e ir de encontro a ele e eu sabia onde. Na floresta lá estava ela com ele se beijando mais logo isso vai mudar e muito pois o dia esta próximo mais próximo do que eu pensava.

Os dias estavam piorando e piorando eu estava nos últimos, não aguento mais ele enfiar minha cabeça na privada, ele tocar tinta em cima de mim, é cruel de mais. E lá estou eu voltando a riscar meu calendário mas dessa vez eu o circulo no dia em vez de marca "x". É hoje.

**Breathe for me, **

**Don't wake me from this slumber **

**Stay with me, Possession taking over (X2)**

_Respire por mim _

_Não me acorde desse cochilo _

_Fique comigo,possessão está assumindo (2x)_

Respiro fundo, por encrivel que pareça eu não estava nervoso até estava excitado com isso pois hoje ele pagaria por tudo.

Eu estava pronto então toco-lhe uma pedra que acerta em cheio o vidro de seu carro foi ai que ele me viu. É agora, saiu correndo e ele veio atrás de mim. Já no meio da floresta paro me ajoelhando no chão, meu corpo estava a tremer, meu cabelo estava ficando mais cheio, os riscos em meu rosto estavam mais grosos, minhas unhas maiores e mais pontudas, meus dentes antes pequenos ficaram pontiagudos e meus olhos antes azuis agora estavam vermelhos sangue como de um animal preste a cometer carnificina.

Escuto ele parar atrás de mim então levanto e me viro para ele, começo a me aproximar dele e ele só recuava com os olhos esbugalhados como se visse um monstro em sua frente, tecnicamente ele estava vendo. Mal ele sabe que o único monstro dali era ele e agora era minha hora de defender-me. Foi então que ele saiu correndo mas e dai isso não vai adiantar nada pois agora eu era o caçador e ele era a minha presa. Meu demônio interior acabou de acorda.

**Solo Lead-in **

**NOOOOO! **

**Tread!**

_Chumbo em solo _

_NÃOOOOO! _

_Pise!_

Lá estava eu andando novamente até meu armário da escola para poder trocar o livros ouvia muitos falando do desaparecimento de Inuzuka Kiba mais eu nem ligo, passo por um grupo de garotos e um deles bate nos meus cadernos fazendo os cairem e começam a rirem da minha cara, eu o encaro e os amigos dele fazem com as mãos soquinhos uns com os outros como se o cara fosse o maior. Palhaços.

**Breathe for me, **

**Don't wake me from this slumber **

**Stay with me, Possession taking over X2**

_Respire por mim _

_Não me acorde desse cochilo _

_Fique comigo,possessão está assumindo (2x)_

Recolho minhas coisas e volto a olhar o imbecil e lá estava ela abraçado nesse mais novo maioral da escola. Os dois dão as costas mas antes dela virar sua bela face ela me lança um olhar cúmplice e eu entendia bem o que aqueles olhos perolados queria dizer, mandei de volta o olhar junto com um sorriso de canto abri o armário e risquei novamente no calendário os dias que iriam faltar até chegar a lua cheia pois esse seria o próximo a cair nas presas de Uzumaki Naruto.

**Waking The Demon!**

_Acordando o Demônio!_


End file.
